glee_new_directions_new_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Script
Beth struts past Ricky but stops to smile at him "Hi Ricky." Ricky grins "Hey." and finds himself thinking "Beth's kinda cute... I guess..." in rehearsal, Beth says "Alright, so, i'm sorry, but i had a lot of homework, and didn't have time to think of an assignment." Quentin says "Then why don't you start us off with a song? Might inspire you for one." Beth says "Really?" Quentin says "Any objections?" everyone shakes their heads. Beth says "Then... Okay, this is a song i can relate to, a lot. So, enjoy!" she grins and says "Music?" Quentin nods and plays a disk, Beth sings What I Was Born To Do, From Bring It On. Everyone gave her a standing ovation. Ricky stares at her, mesmerised. Quentin grins "Go Beth!" and high fives her, Blue says "That was pretty killer, not gonna lie." September says "That's the highest of compliments from him." Blue says "Seb? Shut up." later, Misty walks out of school in the clothes she uses for ballet, Rusty raises an eyebrow "What's with the get-up?" Misty says "Ballet class." Rusty says "So, you do that every day?" Misty shakes her head "Free on Tuesday and Thursday." winks and starts to walk away. Rusty laughs "Ooh, is that a hint?" Misty says "Hm, maybe." Quentin walks over to Ricky "Alright, here's the deal," he pauses and glares "I saw how you were looking at Beth, well, be careful, because if you hurt her... you'll pay..." Ricky says "Why would i hurt her?" Quentin says "you're like all the rest of the football guys." Ricky laughs 'if i was like all the rest of the football guys, would i be in Glee?" Quentin says "Oh, please! You and Rusty just came to pick up girls." Ricky says "No, okay, that might have been part of it at the start. But i kinda like it now!" Quentin laughs "yeah, like you KINDA like Beth?!" Ricky says "I don't have a crush on Glee!!! Only Beth..." Quentin says "And you won't hurt her?" Ricky smiles "No." Quentin grins "Then, good luck." Ricky laughs "Thanks, man. You really care about Beth, don't you?" Quentin smiles "She's my best friend." Misty says "Viola, i'm gonna help you dance. Or at least, help you realise you can." Viola sighs "Give it up, Misty." Misty says "No, you're my best friend, and i will stop at nothing to make you realise you're damn awesome." Viola says "We have to get to class." and walks away, Misty laughs "I'm serious! I'm not stopping." Viola says "Teach me more about dance." Misty laughs "Yes! I'd love to." Beth says "Do you think i can actually change things around here, or am i just leading myself on?" Quentin says "you could do anything! I can't say there hasn't been a time where i've wanted things to change too." Beth says "Really?" Quentin says "Yeah." and he starts singing Man In The Mirror. Somewhere else in the school, Ricky, Rusty and Blue are singing the same thing. At the end, Quentin says "I'll help you change things the best i can, Beth. Anyway, i have to get to class. See ya!" Misty says "Things are really gonna change now!" Viola sighs "How?" Misty says "You'll have real confidence!" "Change." Quentin writes the word on the board. Beth says "Hands up who here wants things to change." everyone puts their hand up. Beth says "Then that's your assignnment, songs about change." Misty says "It's a pretty good assignment. I know a lot of songs about change." Rusty says "Really? Any ideas what you'll sing?" Misty smiles "Yeah." Rusty laughs "Gonna tell me?" Misty smirks "Nope!" Rusty grins "C'mon!" Misty shakes her head "Still no!" the next day. Beth says "So, who wants to start us off?" Misty says "I have a song." Beth says "Oh! Yay! Whenever you're ready!" so Misty sings Change by Taylor Swift. everyone cheers Beth grins "Amazing as always. Anyone else?" Rusty says "Yeah. I got somethin'." Beth says "Really? Great!" Rusty says "Hit it." Blue takes out a guitar. And Rusty sings Waiting On The World To Change by John Mayer. Beth says "Awesome!" Rusty grins "I know." Beth smiles "Next?"